Everyone Has Secrets17
by cbk56-1999
Summary: Taylor opens up to everyone.


Taylor's POV  
  
'How am I supposed to do this?' I thought to myself. I took another deep breath. "Taylor, you don't have to be afraid we're all here for you." Peter said. I studied Juliet for a minute. I didn't want to tell them any more but at the same time I wanted to. Maybe they could help me. "Do you really want to know how I know what it's like to be hungry?" I asked looking at Juliet. She seemed to look surprised like she wasn't expecting me to ask something like that. After a few minuets of Juliet not saying anything peter cut in. "Taylor we want to know." I took another deep breath as I felt the tears forming in my eyes and began to tell my story.  
  
"Before my dad died I had a great family, my dad loved me and treated me like I was the most important person in the world to him and I THOUGHT my mom loved me but I guess I was wrong. I found out a few years later that the only reason she adopted me was because my dad wanted to adopt me and she was just agreeing with him." I pulled my knees up to my chest as tears rolled down my cheeks. "When my dad was alive my mom at least pretended that she loved me. Then he died and everything changed. My mom suddenly started beating me and telling me that she didn't love me. She told me I was bad and made it sink into my mind that I really was but when she died I realized that she was wrong. The pain was still there though." Daisy pulled me into a hug and I cried in her arms. I looked up at Peter. "I don't know if my mom told you this when she brought me here but when I moved into the Evan's house. The only things I owned were rags that used to be my clothes. The best clothes I owned were my uniforms that I had from being in sports. My mom never let me do anything without her permission. I wasn't even allowed to take a shower unless she said I could and the only time she ever let me was like once a month." I saw Juliet's look of disgust when I said that and I wasn't sure if it was because she was disgusted with me and the fact that I never showered or at my mom for not letting me.  
  
"My mom made me do sports but it wasn't because she wanted me to be more active it was because she wanted to torture me more." I said and noticed that I got a lot of confused looks from the rest of the group. "I started to cry harder but I had to go on. "My mom would starve me for weeks at a time and whenever she gave me food the only thing she gave me was her leftovers, which was usually a very little amount. She made me do sports because that would make me hungrier and sweaty so I would be dirtier she would make me go to school like that too. I would go in all dirty starving and in rags. No one liked me even in the slightest bit. But they did like how well I was at sports. But one of the only reasons I was any good was because my mom made me do well if I was ever bad at something she would beat me and starve me for an extra amount of time. Then she would make me practice on my own so that I became hungrier." I started sobbing it hurt so bad to remember all that. I cried and cried as daisy hugged me. "I was so glad when she died." I managed to stutter out.   
  
I looked around and noticed that everyone had either a sad look on their face or a horrified one, I looked over at Juliet, she looked upset. I pulled away from Daisy. Eric started to put his arm around me but I just pulled away and started to walk out of the room. Peter got to me before I could leave. He hugged me tightly and I just cried and cried. I heard him tell the cliffhangers that they could go I heard all the little kids go out with them and I felt him lead me out of the room.  
  
When I looked up I realized that Peter had lead me into his office and sat me down on the couch. I buried my face into his shoulder again and continued to cry. I felt someone else sit down on the other side of me and I figured it was Sophie but I didn't look up.   
  
  
*************************************************************  
Juliet's POV  
  
  
'Oh my god I can not believe that I was so mean to her earlier today I can't believe it! But I didn't know. I wouldn't have said that if I knew.' Everyone walked into the lodge and scattered themselves around the room I sat in the corner of the room and started to cry. I felt so bad. How was I ever going to get her to forgive me? Auggie sat down next to me and put his arm around me. I noticed that everyone else looked a little stunned and I was glad that they weren't really mad at me. "I can't believe I said those things to her." I said aloud. "Don't be so upset" a voice that I was incredibly surprised to hear said. "You didn't know that those things happened to her it's not your fault." Tyler had said trying to comfort me. I was surprised to know that he didn't hate me but I was still upset because I was sure that Taylor did.  
  
  
*************************************************************  
IN PETER'S OFFICE  
  
  
Taylor sat there with her head resting on the back of the couch while tears rolled down her cheeks. Sophie had her arm around her and peter was saying a few comforting words to her. "Why did this have to happen to me?" Taylor kept asking herself quietly. "What did I do?" "You didn't do anything Taylor." Peter said trying to get it through her head. Taylor suddenly jumped up off the couch. "STOP FUCKING TELLING ME THAT!!" She yelled. "I HAD TO OF DONE SOMETHING WRONG! NO ONE COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO A PERSON WITHOUT A GOOD REASON! SO THAT MEANS I HAD TO OF DONE SOMETHING!" Taylor yelled and started to run out of the room but peter grabbed her arm. "Taylor," Peter said, "You didn't do anything, it wasn't your fault, that woman was just crazy. You didn't deserve any of it." Peter said a little firmly because her was trying to get his point across.   
  
Taylor suddenly looked scared. "I'm sorry!" She said, starting to cry hysterically. "I'm sorry." She started to back away from him and Peter realized what was happening. He suddenly felt really bad and didn't know what to do. "Taylor, I'm not going to hurt you." Peter said calmly. Taylor broke down crying again and Peter pulled her into another hug. She just cried while terrible memories swept through her mind. She in her mind she knew she was safe. But at the same time she was terrified and no matter what she did her fears didn't subside.   



End file.
